In A Nut Shell
by Ryu-and-Lali
Summary: A series of 3x4 drabbles. Warning stories may contain excessive amounts of camels and flamingos and flying knives.
1. Cubs and Love

_**I have Ryu to thank for this! Enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, I'd be able to pay for school!**_

_**In A Nut Shell**_

_**By: Ryu-and-Lali**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"So, I was watching Animal Planet today," the blond said excitedly as he set down his chai. "And this woman was raising these abandoned cheetah cubs and Trowa, they were so," he paused a moment to catch his breath. "adorable!"

"I see." Trowa answered nonchalantly. "Are you suggesting we take in abandoned cheetahs?"

"No." Quatre was quiet for a few moments and then a huge grin spread across his face. "WE SHOULD HAVE OUR OWN CUBS!"

"Quatre, you should understand that is scientifically impossible for either one of us to have children."

"You have a sister."

"And you have twenty-nine of them."

"I love you." Quatre chimed.


	2. Sunrise

_**Sigh. A little fluff.**_

_**I do not own Gundam Wing.**_

_**Sunrise**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"I'm cold." He said lifting his head from my shoulder, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. I looked at him a moment and shook my head. I really didn't think the temperature on the hill was all that cold, but then again, I was not a desert dweller.

I shrugged out of my Preventers issued jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. I then returned my gaze to the horizon. That was the whole reason we were on this grassy hill, to watch the sunrise. It had been his idea of a romantic gesture, I assume, to watch the sunrise together. It was sweet and innocent, just like him.

"My neck is cold."

I looked over at him a moment, to judge whether or not he was joking but to my surprise he did have goose bumps along the tender flesh of his neck. I sighed. I pulled the light weight scarf that he had given to me earlier that evening on the off chance that I would get cold, and wrapped it around his neck.

Never mind that fact that I knew he left his coat and scarf in the car at the bottom of the hill. I will admit, he is a crafty blond.

"Trowa?" He said quietly.

"Yes?"

"My lips are cold." He turned his head slightly towards me and his eyes met mine as I leaned forward and brushed his lips with my own.

"Better?" I asked. He answered by wrapping his arms my neck and pulling me closer.

I'm sad to say that we missed the sunrise.


	3. Chocolate Cake

_**Chocolate Cake**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

When I arrived at the Manor, the last thing I had expected was to see the smoke that was billowing down the hall, seemingly originating from the kitchens. I knew instantly that it was not Chef Paulo fixing a meal in the kitchen. No… Chef Paulo would not be a hair away from burning down such an expensive building at risk of facing the wrath of one sensitive architect.

My only conclusion?

Quatre Raberba Winner.

By the sweet aroma laced with the scent of charcoal, it was obvious that he was baking a cake, or had at least attempted to. Judging by the smoke, it had not gone well.

I rushed into the kitchen and stopped just inside the door. Standing at the counter was Quatre, covered from head to toe in batter, frantically looking for the oven mits.

"What happened?" I asked.

The blonde froze in his actions, turning to face me with a sheepish look on his face

"I wanted to bake you a cake, but as you can see, it is not going so well… I might have miscalculated a few things…"

"What is burning?" I raised an eyebrow, fighting back the small grin threatening to break free.

"The cake." He murmured, staring at the ground.

With a sigh, I retrieved the oven mits from atop the counter at the far end of the room, and took the 'soon to have been burning inferno' out of the oven. I wrinkled my nose at the blast of burn sugar smell invading the room. As I set the cake pan on top of the stove, a quiet sniffle snapped my attention back toward Quatre with alarm.

The blonde was on the verge of tears, and was doing his best to avoid eye contact.

By this point, I let the smile have its way  
>I grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze to my own, and the sight of the aforementioned smile seemed to snap him out of his sudden depression.<p>

"Forget about the cake Quatre. It's alright."

His bottom lip trembled.

"But Trowa! I wanted to do something special… and I failed." He muttered.

With a small chuckle, I tilted his head.

"I said forget about the cake. You didn't fail. Besides, we could ice you?" I stated, licking some batter from his cheek. "I'm sure you would taste much better than some silly cake." 


	4. Adoption

_**Adoption**_

_**x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x**_

"We'll adopt her. Make her our own." Quatre suggested.

"Quatre, do either one of us have the time?" Trowa asked. "I'm barely home, performing in the circus and you are barely home, running your families business."

"I think we can handle it. She needs a home, Trowa, we can give her everything she needs."

"But neither one of us…" Trowa stopped the moment he saw the blond begin to pout. He thought a moment and then smiled. "Alright, maybe I can cut back my hours at the circus."

"I can find someone to run the company when I am unavailable."

"Then it's settled." Trowa picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"We pick up our Siberian Husky on Saturday."


	5. Cold Feet

**_Cold Feet_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

"I think you need to calm down, Quatre." She stated as I fidgeted in front of the mirror, adjusting the black bow tie.

"Ms. Relena, you don't understand, I've never done anything like this before."

"Quatre, I'm sure you will do fine. You have been waiting a long time for this day to come."

"But what if he says no?" I asked.

"Trowa could never turn you down." She reassured me. She came over and gave me a hug before walking over to the door. "Quatre, he loves you. How could he change his mind and say no?"

I smiled at her. I knew she was right.

"Thank you Ms. Relena."

"I'll see you at the altar."


	6. Flamingos

_**Flamingos**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Have you seen what he has done to the front lawn?" Trowa said walking with Heero and Relena on the L4 Manor's grounds.

"Pink flamingo lawn ornaments." Relena wrinkled her nose in disgust. Heero just looked around at the grounds.

"I never said they were ornaments. They are real, I don't understand his preoccupation with them." Trowa sighed and stopped at the edge of the manor. The other two stopped beside him. "I think they remind him of Earth and it's beauty."

"So do those… are... are those camels he has in the back of that truck?" Heero stated pointed at the front gates.


	7. Spider

**_This happened between Ryu and myself about two weeks ago. I was visiting him at his house and there was a spider in the shower... I demanded he destroy it.  
><em>**

**_Spider_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

"TROWA!" the scream could be heard throughout the manor. Trowa ran into the master bath and watched was a towel and shower cap clad Quatre try and blend in with the wall.

"What is wrong?" Trowa demanded. "You nearly scared me to death."

"KILL IT!" the blond screeched. He pointed into the shower. "I'm normally against killing things, but that… that needs to be disposed of! Please!"

Trowa walked over to the shower and jumped back, for there was a giant spider crawling along the wall.

"I'm not killing that thing." Trowa stated.

"Please! I want to shower!"

"Quatre, there are several showers in this house, please, don't make me do this."

"Kill the spider, or… or…"

"Or what?"

"Please!"

Trowa sighed and walked out of the room. He returned a few moments later with a broom.


	8. Glasses

_**This is from Ryu! **_

_**Glasses**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Um… Trowa?"

I looked up to see Quatre standing awkwardly in the doorway, clinging to the door frame. I raised an eyebrow and turned towards him, tossing the sponge on the counter.

"What's wrong?"

He furrowed his brow and took a timid step into the kitchen, walking towards me.

"Has Wufei been by recently?"

I blinked.

"Not that I have been aware of, why?"

Quatre seemed stumped, and looked at the object clutched in his hand warily.

"Because… I think I found his glasses."

It was one of those moments I wasn't expecting, and I burst into laughter, nearly making the blonde leap out of his skin.

"T-Trowa!" He squeaked, backing up against the wall.

I clenched my stomach as I tried to regain control over myself.

"Oh Quatre… those are not Wufei's…" I snickered, covering my face. "They're mine!"

Quatre only stared at me oddly, before shaking his head.

"Yours? But why on Earth would you have glasses? You do not have contacts… you never had them while piloting!" He gasped, trying to make sense of the situation.

I sighed, and simply walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his neck, drawing his attention toward me.

"I only need them to read, Quatre. It's not some conspiracy, just an honest fact." I chuckled.

Quatre frowned.

"So… no Wufei?

"No."

Quatre sighed.

"Good… last I heard, he was overly crabby, something about sympathy pains and Sally's pregnancy…"

I rolled my eyes, and moved to finish the forgotten dishes, only for him to pull me back.

"Trowa?"

"Yes Quatre?"

A small quirky smile graced his lips, and I tilted my head.

"Can you put the glasses on?"


	9. Arabelle

_**Arabelle Roberte Winner-Barton**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"She's beautiful." Trowa said wrapping his arm around Quatre in loving manner.

"She looks like you." Quatre chuckled. "And a little bit like Catherine, I'm not going to lie."

"Well, that was a chance that we risked." Trowa confirmed. "But at least she has your eyes… and your nose… and am I to assume that is your fathers hair color?"

"That would be it." Quatre ran a hand through the infants hair. "Then again the color is similar to Catherine's."

"This is true." Trowa turned Quatre to face him and looked him in the eye. "She is beautiful, she is ours and next time, we'll take Iria up on her offer. But for now, we have our little girl, Arabelle."

"Je t'aime." Quatre breathed bringing the brunettes lips to his own.

"Je t'aime aussi." Trowa answered as he kissed back.


	10. Tarantula

_**Tarantula**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Get it away from me!" I heard him scream. I wandered down the hall and poked my head into his office. Where the tarantula came from was beyond me, but there it was… scuttling across the floor towards the blond, who was perched atop his desk, trying to hide from the oversized spider. If you could call that a spider.

"That spider is more scared than you are of it." I told him walking up to the tarantula and picking up the t-square and stabbing the thing. He was quiet a moment before jumping off his desk.

"Really? Really Trowa? Did this spider tell you that?"


	11. Torched

Greetings! I know that we have been gone a long time, but my life (Lali) took on a life of its own with college courses and study abroad. Ryu, on the other hand, was afflicted with writers block. We are editing the next chapter of Love Game and I promise we will have a new chapter out for Meet Me Halfway as soon as we most possibly can! By the way, Australia is AWESOME! I'm there till December, but I do miss my friends, especially my co-conspirator, Ryu!

As usual, we do not own Gundam Wing! If we did... I wouldn't be living my life on ramen noodles while in Australia. I have no idea what Ryu would be doing.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Torched**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Quatre sat quietly in his home office, reading over the weeks progress reports and checking data against that of his employees work. As much as he trusted his employees to make accurate reports, he still felt the need to go over and revise them. For whatever reason, it brought him peace.

He flipped a page and checked over the backside of the page. He was unaware of the large black shadow moving along the floor towards his desk, as if it were hunting him down. Quatre sat oblivious to the movement, but for how long was anyone's guess. The thing had reached edge of the desk and had started to climb up the leg to the top, where it stopped and glared at the man. It then tapped one of its legs on the desk, causing the man to jump and look.

Quatre sat frozen for a moment before reacting. Quatre jumped back from the desk and nearly flew across the room to one of the closets, where he yanked out what looked like a blow torch. He started the device up and pointed it at the creature on the corner of his desk. He then pulled the trigger of the device and out came a giant fire storm that engulfed his desk, but not his attacker.

Quatre didn't know what to do, so he ran towards the office door, all the while keeping his eye on the monster that was following him around the room. He backed his way through the door. He then let the thing blow again, and again he missed the spider, instead setting fire to a decorative table.

This continued for the next few minutes, the east wing of the manor becoming engulfed in flames as the blonde tried to fend off the offending creature. Once he finally had succeeded in torching the thing, he called emergency services and then darted out the nearest door.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

"At least that is how it would have happened, had I actually had a blow torch." Quatre said, gazing at Trowa, who was looking dumbfounded at the blaze that was the entire east wing of the manor.

"How did this actually happen, Quatre?" Trowa asked him. He was just amazed that the man would set his own home ablaze, not that overreactions were anything new to the blond when it came to certain things in their lives. The brunette turned his gaze back to the blond.

"Candles." He took a deep breath before continuing. "There was a spider." Quatre answered. He thought for a moment for the proper way to explain the entire situation, without the over exaggeration. He took a deep breath and looked at his lover. "It had it's own health bar, and I may have overreacted but I think that I brought it to its rightful end."

Trowa sighed heavily and then rested his face in the palm of his hand before shaking his head a bit. He would have to find them a hotel tonight.


End file.
